Baka Pregnant
by Haseoblade-Skyking01
Summary: This is a story I have had on my mind the story idea came from the author of "Finally Snapped" and "Lost in the Woods" jboy44. This like the title said is a Akihisa x Yuuko Fic this was the first story I had written Please leave your reviews and tell how to make it better
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1: Prolouge

It was a nice day at Fumizuki Academy. It was now lunchtime and on the roof we see the school's "baka" (secretly genius) Akihisa Yoshii with Yuuko Kinostha (the actual female twin) eating lunch together. The reason for this is that both Akihisa and Yuuko are boyfriend and girlfriend, however only in secret. There are a few people who know this, Kubo, Aiko, and Shouko and can keep the secret. However there are some people who must never know cause it could mean the end of Akihisa.

These people are Yuuko's twin brother Hideyoshii, the FFF, Minami, and Akihisa's big sister Akira. Both of them manage to keep their relationship a secret for a long time. Everything seemed to be looking up , we find the find couple eating lunch with food that Akihisa made. "All this looks great said Yuuko". "Well I want to do something nice considering it's near our one year aniversity, said Yoshii."

"Hey Yoshii. I've been a little sick lately" said Yuuko. "Oh should I take you to the doctor" replied Yoshii. "NO!" replied Yuuko. "My brother notice and said he would take me after school, and I don't want him to find out about us" said Yuuko "Okay, but make sure Aiko or Shouko goes with you" said Yoshii. "Okay, I will text you what's going on after I'm done said Yuuko "Deal said Yoshii.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The big Secret

TimeSkip: At Night location: Akihisa's place

"I hope Yuuko is ok" said Akihisa. After he said that ge just got a text on his phone. Hey Akihisa I have the results I will tell you fully tomorrow during lunch- yuuko, read the text. "I hope she's alright" said Yoshii. "You hope who is alright a secret girlfriend or one of your friends" said Akira (Yoshii's big sister). "No! I mean I hope that hideyoshii is okay he went to the doctor after school" said yoshii. "oh okay give him my regards" said Akira. "I will" said akihisa as Akira is leaving his room. "That was close" said yoshii

Time skip: Lunchtime Fumizuki academy- Roof

"Hey so how did it go Yuuko" said Yoshii as he kissed Yuuko's cheek. "Everything is good only some morning sickness" said Yuuko returning the kiss. "Morning Sickness isn't that a sympton of someone pregnant" said Yoshii. "Your right it is a symptom " said Yuuko "What are you saying" said Yoshii. "Im saying Akihisa that I'm pregnant and your the father" exclaimed Yuuko. "Really" asked Yoshii. "Yes the child's yours" said Yuuko. Akihisa didn't know what to say he smiled gently and pulled Yuuko in a embrace. "Ok I promise Yuuko I will stay by your side, and I won't leave you or my child" said Yoshii. Yuuko then began to cry tears of joy and said "Thank you Akihisa I love you." On one side of the roof entrance Aiko, Kubo, and Shouko were also crying on how happy they are. On the other side a certain ninja pervert heard everything and can't believe what he was hearing. "This is a juicy I need to hide this info from mMnami, Himiji , Yujii, the FFF, and the most important Hideyoshii said Kouta.

Next Chapter: How to keep a secret


	3. Chapter 3

Baka Pegnant chapter 3: The secret's out part 1

Kouta having learned the info of yuuko's pregnancy and Akihisa being the father, he had to keep his friend's secret from the others. Kouta even remembered that Akihisa kept his relationship with Aiko a secret. Kouta returned to Class F where he found Minami and Hemji talking about something as well as Yuji and Hideyoshii. "Hey Kouta what's with that look you have some new info" said Yuji as he notice Kouta walk in. "Oh I do have some new info, but I will keep it to myself" replied Kouta. "Oh at least tell what's it about" asked yujii "Sorry can't do that" replied Kouta. "Tell or I will tell the FFF about your relationship with Aiki" said Yuji as he threatened Kouta. "Fine I can tell you at least who it is about" said Kouta. "Alright, now spill who it is" said Yuji. " The info is about Yuuko, but that all I can tell" said Kouta. 'Alright I'll get the rest out of you sooner or later" replied Yuji. "Try me" said Kouta leaving the classroom

Meanwhile on the roof  
"Yuuko when are we going to tell the others" said Akihisa still holding Yuuko. "WE will tell them when my stomach starts to grow ok" said Yuuko. "Alright until then we will still meet in secret" replied Akihusa.

Meanwhile with Yuji  
"Hey Shouko where are you, we need to talk" said Yuji entering Class A. Like a shadow shouko appeared behind Yuji. "Is there somethingyou need Yuji" asked Shouko. "Yeah Kouta told me something is up your ambassador Yuuko what's up with her" said Yuji. "I don't know what you mean Yuuko has been her usaul self" replied Shouko. Yuji knew something was wrong after knowing shouko for years he can tell that she is hiding something. "Alright Shouko if you tell me what you know about Yuuko I will take you on the most romantic date ever" said Yuji. "Really" asked Shouko. "Really" replied Yuji. "Okay I'll tell you Yuuko is pregnant, but I won't tell you who is the father" said Shouko. Yuji was shocked on what he heard, but he knew what he must do tell Hideyoshii about this. "Thank you Shouko as I promised I'll take you on a romantic date of your choice" said Yuji. "Alright 3 weeks from now I want that date, otherwise I will force that date out of you" replied Shouko as he she pulled out a taser and a bat. "Okay deal just put away the tazer and bat" said Yuji as he left Class A.

In Class F Yuji returned  
"Hey Hideyoshii I need to tell you something in private" said Yuji as he entered the classroom. "What is it Yuji" asked Hideyoshi, not knowing what is going on. "Come in the hall" replied Yuji. "Ok what's wrong" said Hideyoshii a little worried. "I heard from Shouko that your sister Yuuko is pregnant and she won't tell me who did the deed" said Yuji. Hideyoshii stood frozen and yelled out "WHHHHAAAAAAAATTTT" and then calmed down. Hideyoshii knew what he need to do he need to ask his siter and have her tell who the dad is so he can hurt him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Secrets out part 2(Yukko's preganacy and future trouble)

 **A/N: This is kinda short sorry for the long wait I've been tired and relaxing from my time off school**

Location: Kinoshita house (Night)

We find Yuuko and Hideyoshii eating dinner. When Hideyoshi asked a question of his very hungry sister.

"Dear sister Yuji has told me something very interesting today" Hideyoshii told his sister

"Oh and what would that be" Yuuko replied sweating a little bit.

"Ke told that you are pregnant and said he heard it from Shouko. Please dear sister do not lie to me" Hideyoshii replied with a stern look.

Yuuko was nervous, and sweating bullets. Should he tell her little brother everything or have a meeting about it with Yoshii.

"What Shouko said is true I am pregnant but as for the father you have to meet him tomorrow" Yuuko replied

"Ok make sure you text him about this" Hideyoshii said as he finished his meal.

"Sure no problem" Yuuko replied as she also finished her meal.

As she finished yuuko went to her room to get her phone.

"Aki Hideyoshii knows. He knows everything we are meeting tomorrow during lunch to talk about" the message says. Yuuko sends it hoping that Akihisa will be ok with it. Her phone lit up as she saw that Akihisa had replied.

"Sure he was the first person on our list on who to tell though the next person will be a problem" The message says.

Yuuko went to bed with hope in her heart knowing that Akihisa will stay on her side with this.

Location: Fumisuki Academy roof (Lunchtime)

We now see our two lovebirds with Hideyoshi all together eating a nice lunch, though there was a stiff silence. Hideyoshii later broke it.

"So tell me how long have you been dating my sister Yoshi" Hideyoshi said as he stared at his "best" friend.

"We started dating in our first year man but at least hear me out" Akihisa said.

"Ok I'm listening" Hideyoshi replied

"Listen Hideyoshi I know we've been friends fo a while but listen when I say I love your sister with all my heart" Akihisa as he held Yuuko close to him.

"Listen Aki when I saw it was you I felt neutral but happy that it is someone I can trust and know well" Hideyoshi replied.

Our lovebirds sigh in relief knowing that Hideyoshi is okay with it, and now the next big problem will be Akihisa's sister Akira

Meanwhile at the Yoshii household

"I see thank you" Akira said as she hunged up the phone. Akira had wondered why her brother had been acting strange lately, but hearing it was because of a girl. This cause her to be really suspicious on who this girl is and what she did to her sweet brother.

To Be continued...

 **A/N: Sorry for the wait the next chapter will be longer and it should be better**


End file.
